


Island Trio

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [47]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Kairi has a realization.





	Island Trio

**Author's Note:**

> briefly dipping back to mid-kh3, but it catches up quick.

Kairi is beaming as she watches Lea take out the Nice Eyeliner.

“You have a date tonight~” She singsongs, and he flusters only slightly. 

“Well it’s not exactly a secret. Gotta take some downtime with all this training.”

“Of course!” She agrees easily. She had her own plans tonight after all. “But it’s just so sweet! What are you gonna do?” She did not watch him and Comet dance around each other for weeks to not to get all the details on _all_ their dates.

“Gonna go down to the market and laugh at weird looking fish. Maybe get taco’s after.” He says as he applies his wings in a practiced motion. She scrunches her nose.

“That’s not romantic at all!” She protests. “You have to do better than  _ that _ .”

“I’m not the one that suggested it, princess. And it sounds plenty romantic to me.”

“Ugh. boys.” She grumps. Where was the romance? The feelings? The emotion? It just didn’t seem right to her.

He ruffles her hair with a grin.

“I already said it wasn’t my idea kid, but y’know it’s not always about the Big Gestures. Sometimes you just gotta go laugh at some ugly fish together.”

She doesn’t get it, but she wishes him a good time anyway. She gets a text from him at one point, a picture of a spiky brown fish tagged “Is this Sora?” and she almost drops her phone laughing. She sends it on to both Sora and Riku, getting a “:(“ and “not spikey enough” in return respectively.

She can only assume the date goes well when he returns late sporting a conspicuous hickey on one shoulder. He doesn’t even complain about the lack of sleep when training resumes early the next morning. She might not understand, but it clearly makes him happy and that’s most certainly a good thing in her book.

Sora visits her occasionally, during his adventure. She can’t help a quiet concern at how lost he seems. He hides it well, and she doesn’t unearth it, not sure what to do with the emotions sitting just under the surface, but she sees it all the same. 

Riku only manages to visit her once. She understands, he’s trying very hard to find Master Aqua, but she misses him too. She finds herself wishing the three of them could all be in the same place again. She misses the lazy days on the beach, the impromptu races and tussling and just.. Enjoying life together. It all seems so far away sometimes now.

She misses them most when she curls up in her bed in fox form, kneading at the sheets listlessly, wishing Sora was there to curl around her like he used to, or that Riku was there to scratch that good spot behind her ears as she’d drape over his legs. 

She doesn’t get her wish for a while, until after Xehanort is defeated and most of the loose ends afterwards finally tied. She sees them both waiting for her in front of the gummi ship, and can’t help the tears welling in her eyes, leaping forward to drag them both into a tight hug.

“I missed you.”

“I saw you yesterday!” Sora argues. She shakes her head, throat tight. Thankfully, Riku gets it.

“No.. You missed  _ us _ , didn’t you? All together like this?” He wraps one arm around her, and the other around Sora, and it feels right. She nods enthusiastically. They stay there for a bit, just absorbing each others presence, before Sora gets antsy.

“C’mon guys! I have so many things I want to show you!”

“The pictures weren’t enough?” Riku asks with a soft grin. Sora shakes his head emphatically.

“No way! I got tons more stuff to show you guys!” And then they’re off, crowding into the gummi ship with Sora in the lead, laughing and joking the whole way.

She smiles so hard her face hurts. Riku gives her a fond glance and her very core feels warm and content. 

They travel, they share stories and they talk and roughhouse and Kairi doesn’t think she’s ever been happier. Even her nightmares get better when they sleep in the same space. Sora tells her it’s the same for him, late one rare night when she’s the one who can’t sleep and Riku snores quietly between them. 

Sora takes them all kinds of places, takes them to see all kinds of things. Some old, many new, the urge to just.. move and explore still strong in all of them. 

They’re splayed out over a grassy hill, just resting on the long grass after a round of playful tussling. She’s got one hand in Riku’s and her tail is twined with Sora’s and she thinks

_ ‘I could do this forever.’ _

The sun is warm on her fur, she feels content and lazy in the afternoon sun.

_ ‘I  _ **_want_ ** _ to do this forever.’ _

The smile on her face slips a little. ‘I  _ want _ to do this’. The distinction feels important somehow.

_ ‘Just.. this. Being with them. Spending time with them. Sora, Riku… I…’ _

She knows how the thought ends, and yet she can’t bring herself to complete it. It’s unexpectedly scary, what it means, what it  _ might  _ mean. She doesn’t know why this thought is only hitting her now, laying on a grass field listening to Sora argue that the big fluffy cloud above them  _ definitely  _ looks like an octopus, no matter what either of them say. 

_ “It isn’t always in the Big Romantic Gestures, y’know.” _

She can’t help but laugh.

“Oh. I get it now.”

Her boys look over at her, curious, but she just shakes her head.

“I’ll tell you later.”

She doesn’t though. She doesn’t say anything in fact. She doesn’t want to jump into something she’s not sure about, even if she does  _ feel _ sure. She stops by Comet’s bar the next time they’re in Twilight Town, Sora going to see Vanitas and Riku picking up food and supplies.

Comet is always glad to see her, greeting her warmly as she slides into one of the stools. It’s early afternoon, so there aren’t many other people there yet. 

“You look like something’s on your mind, kiddo.” Comet says. Kairi pouts, she hadn’t meant to be that obvious.

“Can I ask you a question?”   
  
“I reserve the right not to answer, but shoot.” Comet quirks a smile, and Kairi can’t help a small smile back.

“Comet.. How did you know? How do you  _ know  _ when you love somebody?”

“Oh oof, bringing out the tough ones today, huh?” They chew thoughtfully on their cheek. “You don’t really know though, not all at once. It just… grows in you, like a vine. And by the time you notice it, it’s taken over three quarters of the garden. I don’t know if that counts as  _ knowing _ , but it’s not really a sudden thing. Not usually anyways. Everyone’s a little different.”

Comet places a plate of fries in front of Kairi, and she chews on one thoughtfully.

“Does that answer the question?” Comet prompts.

“... yeah.” Kairi says quietly. She’s got the faintest blush blooming over her cheeks.

“Just noticed the vine, didn’t you?” Comet’s face blooms into a fond but slightly smug grin.

“............ yeah.” Kairi’s blush gets deeper. Comet pats her head affectionately.

“So now that you’ve noticed the vine, what are you going to do with it?” They ask. Kairi slumps in her seat.

“I don’t know.” She’s more than aware of the irony, after all the teasing she’d put Lea through for not going through on his crush. “I just.. I don’t want things to change. I mean I do, but what if it changes the wrong way?”

“You won’t know unless you try. And before you try to say anything of the sort, repressing the feelings will do you exactly zero good. Trust me.”

Kairi takes another fry.

“I’m… a little scared.”   
  
“That’s normal.” Comet says kindly.

“I wish I could just know how they felt already.” She buries her face in her hands.

“How smart are they?” Kairi blinks up at Comet through her fingers, who is wincing at their own tactlessness.

“What I  _ mean  _ is- if you were to say, test the waters a bit, how likely are they to pick up on flirting like that?”

Kairi snorts.   
  
“Not very.”

“Then ditch subtlety.” They confide. “Just tell them, be blunt, be honest. No, don’t bring up me and Lea, I am aware of the irony here.”

Kairi giggles, and eventually Comet breaks a smile too. 

“Thanks, Comet.”

“No problem, cub. Let me know how it goes.”

Kairi leaves, and she waits, sorting out what to say in her head and her heart. It’s such a simple thing, and yet she turns them over again and again in her head.

They land on an island. It’s not their home, but the warm, soft sand feels familiar on their feet. She grabs both their hands, before they can move off the beach. She steels her nerves as they both look back at her with curiosity and open smiles. She speaks.

“Guys? I need to tell you something..”

The script she’d so carefully prepared gets thrown aside only a few words in and then she wings it. 

“You’re my best friends, and after everything we’ve been through and seen.. I don’t think I could even imagine doing this, spending time like this, with anyone else. I love you.” She swings her gaze between their stunned faces meaningfully. “I love you both. You don’t have to answer right now and it doesn’t have to change anything, I just.. I thought you should know.”

She finishes speaking, and can’t help the hope and fear both clawing at her throat as she waits for their reactions. 

Sora stares, gobsmacked for a second, before breaking out in a laugh and picking her up to swing her around joyfully. He sets her down, and she feels Riku touch her shoulder. His eyes look wet, and he clears his throat thickly before he can speak.

“I might.. Have a confession of my own…” He starts slowly. “I was always so sure you could only love one and I tried so hard to pick… but I couldn’t. And now- I-“ He stumbles through his words, revealing his own feelings for the two of them. Kairi can’t help but feel like this is something he’s been wrestling with himself over for a long time. 

“You’re both so precious to me, more than I could ever explain.”

Sora picks him up and swings him around too, tears in his eyes and laughing with delight. 

They pile on top of each other, hugging and soft kisses and delight as they lay in the sand. Kairi is so full of joy she could burst, and Sora can hardly keep still he’s so excited. Riku has the biggest smile she’s seen him wear in years.

After they’ve laughed and cheered and settled once more, resting comfortably in the soft sand, Riku looks over to Sora.

“I’m just going to assume the feelings are returned, Sora, but you never did say it out loud.”

“Yeah, if we have to say it so do you!” Kairi teases. Sora just laughs and rolls over them both in an awkward, sandy hug.

“I love you guys too. I love you both so, so much.”

Kairi and Riku hold each other and hold him close, and Kairi has that thought again

_ ‘I could do this forever.’ _

_ ‘I’m  _ **_going_ ** _ to do this forever.’ _   
  
  
  
  
  


Kairi bursts into the bar two weeks later.

“You knew! You knew they both liked me!”

“I’ve been on-off raising Sora for years, he didn’t have to tell me for that shit to be obvious.”

“And Riku?” She crosses her arms.

“Came in about six months before you did and I had the exact same conversation with him that I did with you. Congrats on getting your shit together faster than your boyfriend.”

Kairi throws her hands in the air and leaves again.

Comet just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR GOD FINALLY
> 
> Now we just need the adults around here to get their shit together


End file.
